quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Waddler
|Duck Island box}} |Western Union box}} Waddler (his full name is Waddler Whatever) is a penguin. He is the president of Duck Island, and formerly, he also used to be an EQF agent. Background He hatched in the year 1990, in Duck Island. When he was young, he went to school like most of the other young penguins, but that was useless, as he is still quite stupid. After he finished school, he joined the Penguin Party of Duck Island. Some time later, he moved to Club Penguin. However, he still often visits Duck Island. In Club Penguin, Waddler met Puffles. They soon became friends. They are also rumored to be friends with Kektus, as the three penguins are often seen doing stupid things together. In 2010, during the events of Agents of the EQF: Bear Problem, Waddler was eating seaweed pizza in the Pizza Parlor. Then, Puffles came and told him and some other penguins that Quacker and Quackerpingu are stuck on the top of a tree hanging from the edge of a cliff. After that, Waddler, Puffles and the other penguins went there and rescued Quacker and Quackerpingu. Because there was no one left in the Pizza Parlor, Klutzy was able to sneak in and steal the pizza for Herbert. Biography In 2013, during Operation: Whiteout, Waddler and Puffles were waddling in the wilderness of Club Penguin. They found Norbert's fortress, and waddled in through the hole in the wall which had been created after Quackerpingu threw a Deletion Bomb at the wall. Inside, after waddling for some time, they found Norbert. Norbert started chasing them. They soon ran into a room which had 2 doors, but the other one was locked and the keys were on the other side. Then, Waddler turned off the lights so Norbert couldn't see them escape. At the same time, Winston was in the fortress too, and he unlocked the door from the other side. Waddler and Puffles escaped, and when Norbert turned the lights on again, Winston started chasing him. Later, Waddler, Puffles, Winston, Quackerpingu and a duck were all captured and locked in a cage by Norbert, but Kektus appeared behind Norbert, and when he started chasing him, he forgot to close the cage door, so the other penguins and duck got out. After Operation: Whiteout, all of them were given golden bear-shaped trophies for spoiling Norbert's plans. In 2016, Waddler was invited to join the EQF. He joined, but some months later, he left the EQF because he got bored. During the 2018 Duck Island presidential elections, Waddler decided to become a candidate. Surprisingly, he won (most of the residents of Duck Island thought that either Smart Duck or Wise Duck would win the elections), and became the president of Duck Island. Because of that, Waddler also moved back to Duck Island. Involvement Waddler was involved in the events of Agents of the EQF: Bear Problem, Agents of the EQF: Operation: Whiteout and some top secret EQF missions. He also has been involved in doing stupid things along with Puffles and Kektus on multiple occasions. Currently, he is involved in the politics of Duck Island. Abilities and weaknesses One of Waddler's abilities is that he is very good at being an EQF agent, which is very useful because he is an EQF agent. He is also good at doing stupid things. His biggest weakness is that he is afraid of skeletons, and he will run away as soon as he sees one. Quotes *"Hello there, I am Waddler." *"Flippers up, !" *"lol" Trivia *He is the grandson of Waddly "Walrus" Whatever, the first penguin to ever be the president of Duck Island. :*He is also the second penguin to ever be the president of Duck Island. See also *Kektus *Puffles Category:Good Guys Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Duck Island Category:Quackerpingu's Articles Category:Politicians